Sister, sisters and even more sisters
by SunnyTime
Summary: Jade's parents aren't realy who she thinks they are! She's got a new life a some new sisters!
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

Beck and I walked into the school to see Tori talking to Cat. _No, we can't go over there!_ I thought knowing Beck was heading over there. "No! I don't wanna talk to Tori!" I complained.

"Come on babe!" He insisted as he took my wrist and guided me over.

"Hey Beck, Jade" Cat said happily.

"Hi." Tori said.

"Hey Cat." I said ignoring Tori.

"So you-" Tori started only to get cut off by the bell. I smiled happy she had shut up. I took Beck's hand and we walked to Sikowitz class. We all sat in our normal spots. "Alright class, to-" This was about the time I would tune out.

I came back to reality about when Cat walked up and said my name along with some others. I stood up and walked up there with Beck, Tori, and Robbie. "Improve." Beck whispered to me. He always told me what we were going to do, he knew I always tuned out.

Then the intercom went off. "Tori and Jade please come to Lane's office. Tori and Jade please come down to Lane's office."

"Ugh." I groaned grabbing my bag. Then Tori and I walked across the school till we reached Lane's office. We stepped inside.

"Tori, Jade have a seat." Lane said.

"This is gonna be good." I said sitting on the couch. Tori sat next to me. I tried to ignore her, let me tell you it didn't work.

A second later my dad walked in along with Tori's mom and Trina. "Why is he here!" I snapped. My dad only rolled his eyes.

"Mom why are you here?" Tori asked.

"Jade I talked to your mother on the phone." My father said. I hadn't seen my mom since I was 4. "She said that you, well, you were not really her kit, or mine." This didn't bother me at all I didn't really like my parents anyways.

"Tori, you and Trina are here because, um… Jade's parents are your parents… You are all sisters!" Tori's mom said.

"What?" I shouted standing up. "No! I can NOT be related to Tori! Let alone Trina!" I was shouting but I didn't care.

Tori and Trina's eyes were wide open as they stared at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short Chapter it would have been longer but I wanted to have a good clift hanger! :D

Tori's POV

"What do you meen your kicking me out?" Jade snaped. She was on the phone and she was screaming. "No I won't live with her!" I sighed as Cat walked up.

"Why is Jade angery?" Cat asked.

"My dad kicked me out and is saying go live with Tori!" Jade said. My eyes widened as I zoned out thinking about how horrible my life would be if I had to live with Jade.

A minout later I got a call. "Hey mom." I said answering.

"Tori, I just got a call from Mr. West." My mom replied.

"What did he say?"

"He wants Jade to live with us."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes! Where else is my daughter sapost to go?"

"Umm... I don't know I will see you later then..." I said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Cat asked.

"My mom she said that Jade has to come live with us." I said right before the bell rang. "Come on Jade if your coming home with us Trina is getting me a ride."

"I hope we don't survive." Jade said. We grabed our backpacks and headed to the front of the school.

Trina sat there in her car. "There you are Tori!" She shouted she was putting on make up. "Oww! I poked myself in the eye!"

Jade smiled and hoped into the back so I got into the front. It took 10 minouts to get to my house.

Jades POV

I walked into Tori's house, _I can't belive he is making me live here? _I thought. "I need to get my clothe from my house." She said.

"We already got it." Tori's mom replied walking downstairs. "It is up in the guest room."

I didn't say anything and walked upstairs. Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket I opened it.

_Beck~_

_You at Tori's? Be happy they are offering you a home. If you ever need to you can stay at my place!_

After reading it I replied saying...

_Hey, baby! Yeah I'm at Tori's thanks I will let you know if I need to come over._

I went downstairs to see Trina on the couch watching TV and Tori at the table with Andre. "Hey Jade!" He said.

"Hi Andre." I replied walking over to sit with them.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Tori explaned the whole situation to him.

I wasn't even paying attention I just couldn't wait till tomaro came.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the short Chapter it would have been longer but I wanted to have a good clift hanger! :D

Tori's POV

"What do you meen your kicking me out?" Jade snaped. She was on the phone and she was screaming. "No I won't live with her!" I sighed as Cat walked up.

"Why is Jade angery?" Cat asked.

"My dad kicked me out and is saying go live with Tori!" Jade said. My eyes widened as I zoned out thinking about how horrible my life would be if I had to live with Jade.

A minout later I got a call. "Hey mom." I said answering.

"Tori, I just got a call from Mr. West." My mom replied.

"What did he say?"

"He wants Jade to live with us."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes! Where else is my daughter sapost to go?"

"Umm... I don't know I will see you later then..." I said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Cat asked.

"My mom she said that Jade has to come live with us." I said right before the bell rang. "Come on Jade if your coming home with us Trina is getting me a ride."

"I hope we don't survive." Jade said. We grabed our backpacks and headed to the front of the school.

Trina sat there in her car. "There you are Tori!" She shouted she was putting on make up. "Oww! I poked myself in the eye!"

Jade smiled and hoped into the back so I got into the front. It took 10 minouts to get to my house.

Jades POV

I walked into Tori's house, _I can't belive he is making me live here? _I thought. "I need to get my clothe from my house." She said.

"We already got it." Tori's mom replied walking downstairs. "It is up in the guest room."

I didn't say anything and walked upstairs. Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket I opened it.

_Beck~_

_You at Tori's? Be happy they are offering you a home. If you ever need to you can stay at my place!_

After reading it I replied saying...

_Hey, baby! Yeah I'm at Tori's thanks I will let you know if I need to come over._

I went downstairs to see Trina on the couch watching TV and Tori at the table with Andre. "Hey Jade!" He said.

"Hi Andre." I replied walking over to sit with them.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Tori explaned the whole situation to him.

I wasn't even paying attention I just couldn't wait till tomaro came.


End file.
